User talk:Minato88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:23, September 29, 2009 RE:Lisa Yadamura It in fact needs to go back to dragonfly. I know the ancient spear that makes a direct correlation to her zanpakuto. It is part of three great spears held by the imperial royal family. Damesfly maybe a translation but im not sure that it fits with the style/shape and obvious name connections used.Salubri 16:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Oct. Featured Article Thanks for understanding man. I really appreciate it.:)--Ethelion 02:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rukia's pic Sorry about that. A new pic isn't necessary, but it has crossed my mind. Yes, my main concern was how the image was aligned, but it's better to let people who are familiar with the character infoboxes handle it. If anything, I'll change it when I feel that a more suitable mugshot is found, as I have kept that image there before, and other mugshots have been turned down before, either because they weren't that good or they were old. Like I've explained to Tinni, I'm hunting for newer profile pics for many of the characters. Arrancar109 18:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ichigo's Determination I keep thinking there's a reason it hasn't been changed yet - maybe an admin had a really good reason for keeping it that way? But I can't recall exactly what that reason is. I'm thinking we should perhaps ask an admin to make an official ruling before we do something. No point in making changes if someone's just going to undo our hard work, eh? Twocents 19:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Kisuke's New Move I already took care of it before you said anything, but thanks.Salubri 22:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) hey been awhile since you posted on my forum just thought i'd leave a message and see what u where up to.Soul reaper magnum 22:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) alright thanks i'll have to check them out and i'll see what i can do with my page later. and as a side note if you have any ideas about other stuff you can put it on my forum even if it's not about vizard mask's or shisai's. just to see what you,me,and anybody else can come up with.Soul reaper magnum 15:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i did a few things to my page. i'm not to good at this sort of thing but what do you think?Soul reaper magnum 16:00, October 11, 2009 (UTC) k,thanks.Soul reaper magnum 18:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Question i don't think they are Vasto Lorde. i was thinking that Wonderweiss was an attempt at Aizen trying to get a vasto lorde in his army. and if you think about it since they are the most powerful hollows they might not want to work for Aizen. it wouldn't surprise me if they try to kill him when they appear.Soul reaper magnum 08:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) new movie any idea if there's going to be a new bleach movie this year? what i meant was if you heard anything about a new one in japan. i'v noticed that the last three all came out in December of each year. and i'v all ready seen the dubbed second movie on youtube.Soul reaper magnum 20:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Momo's pic I'm not sure how yet, since cropping can cause issues, but I'll try something. Arrancar109 06:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) what did Arrancar109 say? (I just got that! She's a Privaron Espada!) thanks so much for this and for agreeing with me. Why does Arrancar109 think he has the right to change anything on this wikia, though? he's not the boss! Oh and also, another person who agrees with me that her name is Hallibel! Yay! still it pisses me off when he deletes something useful from the pages I edit with no reason! it's not far! (yes, it actually IS "Hallibel" It said so on my DVR's closed captioning!) well anyway, g2g, see ya next week! I get to see my boyfriend next week!!! (yes, I'm gay!) Response Yeah, my response may have been a bit blunt to seem rude (which was not my intention), but what I said is essentially true. If we did correct Kubo's Spanish mistakes, then the entire wiki would have to go through an overhaul, as there are a lot of Spanish mistakes, not just this one. For example, Chad's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and Brazo Derecha de Gigante should actually be Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo and Brazo Derecho de Gigante, and Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras should be Cero Oscuro. We've established that we're not going to correct or alter Kubo's writings, as it would be inconsistent to what he actually wrote. Arrancar109 22:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: Image Protection I'm seriously considering protect existing images from "updated" versions, since: #A: 9 times out of 10, the updated images suck in comparison to the ones they're trying to replace. #B: The wiki system itself is glitched and attempts to restore old versions end horribly, as either the image gets screwed up, the thumbnail gets screwed up, or in most cases, both get screwed up. Of course, the notable person who seems to ignore this is User:KariyaJin, and I have talked to him about it, but I'm not going to block him, since he really didn't do anything wrong. I can understand the need to update the images, but they aren't always good updates. But opinions vary, so I won't take action against him. Before I get too much off-topic, I can't protect profile images if people are going to use images of a different name to change them. It would require protecting the article in general, and I can't do that if the article isn't under sort of problem that's getting out of hand (though I do admit that the "update images" thing is beginning to annoy me; still not good enough to protect an article though). Arrancar109 23:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) RE:Determination Personally I took issue with that being under powers and abilities when it was put in. Determination is an effect of his personality not a ability or power. Otherwise every character would have it under their article. I say scrape it altogether and if not it should likely be placed under the personality section. Ichigo's page is a mess anyhow and i doubt I'll get around to it anytime as it requires to much work, alongside, Rukia, Renji Salubri 06:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Sorry to butt in. But absolutely, positively not! I believe the Ichigo article already has a line or two on how many of the female characters seem to be attracted to Ichigo. That's enough. Calling him attractive and phrasing it the way you phrased is to fandomish. I would revert something like that on sight as well. It's a fairly redundant statement since the essence of it has been captured already within Ichigo's article. When Yyp has time to reply, I hope he will agree with me. Tinni 16:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'd suggest you run it passed one of the admins, though I feel that the exact wording for what you want to add would need to be chosen very carefully. Not sure what section it should go in either, as romantic feelings & attractive are two different things, with only the latter meriting a mention in the appearance section. If Renji did indeed say such a thing, then maybe it could go in, though you would need to reference it. PS: didn't see Tinni's comment, but I agree with him. And if it already mentioned in the article, then there's no need to add it again. --Yyp 16:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) No problem. The admins are Whitestrike, Arrancar109 and Salubri. --Yyp 20:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Spur of the moment Hi thanks for the response but the spur of the moment thing is more of a personality thing isn't it and i'm pretty sure something was written about him being reckless the spur part can be added after that but like salubri said his page needs a lot of work and it's not really up to us.--SalmanH 19:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *For me, I don't like to make mistakes, and another one I have noticed is that the word "Giralda", Dordonii's Resurección, is not a real spanish word. I have researchwed it, and it doesn't translate to anything. forum have you checked out the forum about ichigo's new mask? i was going to wright about it myself but some one beat me to it.Soul reaper magnum 14:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Espada Status I wasn't bothered by it, but I was just asking Arrancar109 to see if it's true or not. I have some of my own details and facts about some of the Espada's status. I just wanted to know if I could put them up or not. --Oblivion1 19:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Oblivion1 Cool, thanks for the welcome!! But my only problem in the watercooler, is there are too many hard-boiled people who are too stubborn and won't change there minds regardless of what information there is. I would feel like I was wasting my time talking to a solid concrete wall. I'm kind of hoping I can talk to Arrancar109 about some of the changes, so that way he wouldn't have to go back and change them himself. But, again, that's me hoping. --Oblivion1 00:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Oblivion1 Dang!!! You're kidding!!! I knew there were some people who had some wild speculations, But that one about tops the cake... That's pretty bad. MY POINT PROVEN!!! --Oblivion1 00:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Oblivion1 Ha, I just read the conversation you had with him. Kinda interesting. I really REALLY wonder where he got those ideas from. The manga, I thought, was pretty clear on how Ichigo got his inner hollow, and that he is indeed a Vizard.(Though, is growing far beyond the level of the other Vizards) --Oblivion1 01:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Oblivion1 Re: Arrancar Saga/arc I know, I'm not the guy you went to for this, but considering how much subsections each story saga was divided into, it would be better if we stuck to the current system. I'm not sure if there's a real difference between "Arc" and "Saga", but to avoid confusion, and HUGELY written sections in character articles, we should probably just keep the title as "Arrancar Saga", as I forsee we'd have to find a different way to modify the Synopsis sections in each of the character articles, and that might take too much time. Arrancar109 00:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Wonderweiss: Vasto Lordes I'll do that. now i just have to find a way to wright it.Soul reaper magnum 20:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Espada:Vasto Lordes I can't be too sure, but I don't believe any arrancar we've seen up to now, is a VL.(including Wonderwiess) I base this opinion mainly on the fact that their numbers are supposed to be very few.(10 or less) And that they're supposed to be more powerful than a shinigami Captain. Though this detail is very vague given that the power of Captains go from fairly pathetic, to almost god-like. Wonderweiss is a topic I've seen a lot, and I know the evidence "for" him being a VL. (His size before he became an arrancar, his power despite not being an Espada etc. etc.) But I don't he is one otherwise I think one of the other Espada or arrancar would've mentioned it.(Especially those with a much more arrogant and boastful attitude) Also, every logical argument "for" him being a VL, I've seen a logical counter-argument "against" him being a VL. So it's hard to tell. The other top Espada I don't believe were, because the power they displayed, and the point of which we're at in the story. Ulquiorra's second release can be explained as simply a higher level in power. Yammy is self explanatory by what he does (He eats and sleeps, and gets stronger) and Barragan seemed to just have a very unique and powerful ability. The only ones I could "vaguely" say might be, are Harribel and Stark. Because I don't believe they showed what they can really do, and I think their powers have the greatest potential for development than any of the others. I'm not saying any of this is absolute. No one can say anything for a fact from the very little information we have gotten about the VL. The only way I believe we'll know for certain is by either verbal or "clear" visual confirmation. --Oblivion1 01:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Oblivion1 Mayuri - zanpakuto No problem. Zan' is just my short-hand for Zanpakuto. I get too lazy to write the whole word sometimes, especially when I'm repeating it several times in a short space. --Yyp 20:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately there is no way of knowing if any admins are online, as there is no online status thing on the wiki. I suggest posting on Arrancar109 or Salubri's pages to ask about it, as there is no other way of knowing if they're online. WhiteStrike (the other admin) doesn't seem to have been online much recently. Otherwise, talk it out on the Hollow Ichigo Talk Page, and get other people's opinion on it and see if we can come to a general consensus, rather than having an edit war. My personal opinion is that the arm was ripped off (I know he had the sword, but he wasn't shown to have used it and I don't see why he would grab Ulquiorra's arm in order to cut it off. It seems to be more efficient to cut it off straight away, rather than giving Ulquiorra time to react.) --Yyp 21:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the arm thing I agree with you. I also don't care much about if got his arm plucked/cut as for what really happened and what should be documented in this wiki. As of right now it's too vague to say what happened either way because I don't know what verb Ulquiorra used exactly Japanese when he was talking about his regeneration abilities his arm in chapter 351. I believe that will help to make things clearer unless of course it gives an indefinite meaning and can be translated either way. Let's just hope that is not the case. MasterDeva 21:53, October 18, 2009 (UTC) From what i can see Ichigo does have his sword in hand and Ulquirra does loose a arm to him those are facts, whether or not it was cut off or ripped off can't be known as its not shown all you see is the arm coming off and in the part of the scene you dont see the sword, which maybe obscured behind his back. In any case it would seem to fit that it was ripped off as there is nothing to prove that it was cut off with the sword. Stating that he was holding the sword is not the same as stating that he actually used it to cut the arm off which cant be clear. What we do know is that from what is shown it appears that it may have been ripped off by sheer strength alone (logically for the purpose of showing the strength of the new transformation).Salubri 00:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It's OK really. If anything I thought that we could use "Ulquiorra lost/loses his arm" until the specific anime episode aired on TV if we didn't come to an agreement. I can also understand that making multiple edits every day in the wiki can be a bit tiring and send you to overdrive, it's not that we actually got into a fight just stated different opinions. Don't worry about it. By the way what do you think of my reasoning regarding the issue!? I think it doesn't break any of the laws in Kubo's universe and I worded it as best as I could. Just wanting to hear/read your opinion on this one, as the epilogue, it really interests me. MasterDeva 23:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section Firstly, thanks for helping out in the campaign to rid the wiki of junk trivia. Secondly, >.< I mercilessly removed all but two of the original trivia from Ikkaku's page and dumped them in the talk page. They are all junk and I can't think of anyone who might find any of it useful. But people have a chance to explain in the talk page and if no one gives a good explanation well they will stay gone. I'll do something similar with Yumichika's page. So don't hesitate to mass remove most trivia and just dump them in the talk page with a message saying "This is junk but if you don't think so, please explain". Tinni 01:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Censorship I suggest that you revert my forum post back to Superchunky from Denver's revision, as it is a form of online censorship. I believe that you should do it yourself, as you undid a revision to which you had no right to. I also believe that Arrancar109 should have confronted me about it before you deleted it. If you do not, I will go to the authorities: Wikia. Adminhater 03:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Naw. Removing vandalism is something we all should be doing if it does come up, so you did the right thing. I should probably do something now, but if he tries it again, that's when I'll do something. Salubri already deleted his forum, but I don't think he banned him, so I'm guessing he's not expected to come back. If he does post something as an attack on another user (seems to be me in this case), then I'll do something about it. Arrancar109 05:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) byakuya and kenpachi can't wait to see what happens next now that they've showed up.Soul reaper magnum 01:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) no,i haven't heard. and i think that zaraki alone would probably do some damage and with byakuya there yammy will probably have a hard time. and maybe Yamamoto will finally show his bankai(but that probably wont happen till the end of the anime/manga).Soul reaper magnum 08:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) it'd be cool if he did use Segunada Etapa but considering how big he allready is he'd probably be biger than Las Noches.Soul reaper magnum 19:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) good point i wasn't thinking about that.it'd probably make him faster that ichigo until he can control his new maskSoul reaper magnum 04:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for yet another warm welcome! By the way, do you know how to add an image in a Scroll Box? I kinda need to know in order to work on stuff..... I got your reply (thank you), and is this the right box? http://i36.tinypic.com/xnhy10.jpg where do I go from there? because that's what immediately popped up when I clicked "Scroll Box", and I don't see where it says "file:name & file:size"........ If you want more information on what I am actually doing, I am editing Here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/There_Is_No_Heart_Without_You and I want the empty boxes there to be informational like the ones at this volume: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lust Can you help me some more? @_@ --Saru Lunarjack333 21:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Very Much! Now for the last part--- the words/Chapter Discription. Do you type them in the Content space too? --Saru Lunarjack333 22:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Very Much For Your Help, I Could Not of done my work without it. *Phew* Tired..... At least I got some of it done, but MAN, does it take a long time to get all those pictures in.... and I'm Still not done........ --Saru Lunarjack333 23:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Did you check out what I've got so far? Granted it's not completed, but it always helpful to know that one's work is appreciated. ^_^ --Saru Lunarjack333 23:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Very Much for you kind words, it means very much to me & lets me know that my work here is not wasted. In that case, I will continue trying my best!!! (^_^) --Saru Lunarjack333 00:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) QUICK, PLEASE!! How would I do This?!! http://i35.tinypic.com/r9fts2.jpg Please!!! --Saru Lunarjack333 02:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH, I OWE YOU MORE THAN EVER NOW. I seriously was afraid that I would have to type 2 1/2 hours of work again... from the bottom of my heart thank you for all your help, you are the kindest person I've met here so far..... Thank you...... --Saru Lunarjack333 02:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Think nothing of it and I hope that we can continue to be friends and help each other out in the future here on this wiki..... (^_^) --Saru Lunarjack333 03:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^_^)(^_^) (^_^) What about you? Will you join me? I know that you do not follow the Manga, and as you said yourself "the last thing this Wikia needs is someone not familiar with the Manga typing descriptive articles for it." but When you are able to help, and feel ready, will you? I'll still be your friend no matter you decide.... ^_^ Of Course. ^_^ The #1 site I use to read Bleach is http://www.OneManga.com/Bleach (This is the best site I recommend) Also, if you are following the Anime Adaptation of Bleach, remember that the The Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, The Forest Of Menos arc, & The Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc are fillers and do not take place in the manga. Thank you for offering to help and I look forward to working with you in the future. ^_^ --Saru Lunarjack333 05:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Changes Hey I'm just reminding you that you need to be more aware of whats happening on the site, recent changes and upgrades on the site. I've decided to leave majority of the topics on watercooler on there, but new need to adhere to the new criteria. The Forum category has expanded and upgraded, the community has expanded and upgraded as well as the entire sidebar. Check it all out.Salubri 03:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes it should be fine but the topic box has been having a few issues so make sure you read the procedure above it before you make the article so that way it can be properly entered into the forum. Thank you.Salubri 17:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Trivia i don't think that trivia is junk. if it's correct it's a mistake by the author. rukia never saw ichigo's mask before chapter 379, only in amagai shusuke fillers episode. and in the manga she never witnessed the hoillow mask Shiny-gami 09:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :his friends knew about the mask but none execpt for orihime witnessed until recent chapters. especially rukia she shouldn't know about every pattern both in anime and manga since she saw only once in the anime and one recently in the manga. and it's not mentioned in her synopsis i think'll write there Shiny-gami 11:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) did u see that thing somebody did on gin's page where it said he was kisuke's brother?Soul reaper magnum 09:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Isshin i think he might be a Substitute soul reaper himself. i don't have much to go by but i came up with the idea when i was reading a forum. i think it was Isshin and Urahara need to do something. but i can't remember.Soul reaper magnum 09:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ya, kind of makes you wonder where the manga's going to be at when the anime gets back on track.Soul reaper magnum 21:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) don't know if i'v seen the 11th one. what's it like?Soul reaper magnum 00:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) unohana's bankai i'v been thinking for a little while and i think that unohana's bankai might heal every one on the battlefield and possibly starrk and hallibel to(if there bodies are still there). what do you think?Soul reaper magnum 11:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) that's true, i do wonder what it is but it has to have some kind of healing ability to it. i just can't think of any thing.Soul reaper magnum 23:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) i'm thinking it's a bankai. and if you think about it it's not that strange that we see one captions bankai before there shikai.Soul reaper magnum 08:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Forums We don't need that many topics and Salibur does merge them from time to time. I have never known anyone but Salibur to merge the topics but they have gotten out of hand. We don't however have an official policy regarding this. But we probably should. Tinni 05:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to draw your attention to what Salibur posted on Twocent's talk page. User_talk:Twocents#Watercooler It sounded like a project you might want to help out in, given what we were talking about earlier. I am sure the admins wouldn't mind the extra pair of hands. Tinni 06:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Your help would be much appreciated. But I'm not sure if there is much to do. We're still talking about how best to do this, but if we come up with something that you could help with, we'll let you know. Thanks for offering. Feel free to offer suggestions/feedback you have as well. --Yyp 16:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) About Talking Take this as a very friendly reminder. Salibur has start issuing warnings about excessive talking based on the Bleach_Wiki:What_Bleach_Wiki_is_Not policy. You of course do contribute to the wiki proper so you should mostly be immune from getting warnings. But keep it in mind as you engage socially with other Wiki users. Tinni 06:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No problems. Also, I am not saying don't be friendly and by all means, continue to talk with your friends. Just be aware we do have that policy. Plus that policy doesn't apply to forums or blogs so certainly feel free to engage in as much conversation in those two places as you want. Having fun is always a good thing. Tinni 07:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) no wrong i didnt compare him to a menos level i said his POWER LEVEL is high because of Ichigo's. Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) 1:26 am/ Nov 1, 2009 yeah yeah i wrote that but i know and what i meant is that hollow ichigo isn't a menos because the are made up of hollows eating each other and they are the most most powerful hollow so hollow ichigo's POWER is considered that of a vasto lorde espada because he can use ichigo's high spiritual power. get it? Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Re: Watercooler Thanks dear! I'm glad you appreciate our efforts. Hopefully, it makes the Watercooler a little more usable for everyone. And it's not a big deal; just doing my job! Twocents 05:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It's not so much the header, but the code that places the references where you tell it to. That code is: Twocents 05:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Vandals I appreciate the effort, but usually, vandals like that guy are blocked the moment an administrator spots him doing it. Still, thanks for trying. Some users can be reasoned with, but usually not ones that go around deleting content and replacing them with senseless gibberish. Arrancar109 05:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) somebody messed up ganju shiba's page. it's been fixed but i thought i'd tell you.Soul reaper magnum 11:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Vizard Eyes i don't know, at first i thought that it had some thing to do with there glasses acting like some kind of filter but now ichigo is doing it.Soul reaper magnum 09:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Tatsuki i'v been re-watching episodes and i wonder why Tatsuki didn't become part of ichigo's group. think about it, when a hollow appears she can sense it like the others and she does have some spirit power and it seems stronger that some in that way. so it just makes you wonder.Soul reaper magnum 10:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Gin Hey, I added some quotes. Hopefully they are good ones. At least I like them :) Tinni 23:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Character profiles Just wanted to say a quick thanks for re-organizing the character profiles in the order set out in our layout policy. Much appreciated. --Yyp 00:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Relationships section should be the last thing before the appearance in other media. --Yyp 01:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. And thanks for doing that. It's one more thing off of my to do list. --Yyp 01:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much (both for fixing them and for pointing out the problem in the first place). --Yyp 02:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Essence of VL I was looking at your comment after I wrote it and I was thinking, what does he mean? What was confusing? And then I saw it. I meant to put facts or "Here's what little we know about Vasto Lordes." Or something to that effect. But you're right. I put criteria and facts in the same category when they should have been separate or under a broader one. But thanks for reading the ramblings of a guy who was trying to avoid work. --Shinitenshi 03:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Arturo Plateado Thanks for uploading the image (I renamed it to Arturo Plateado.jpg), but I am aware of it (as in, I've seen it on a different page before). Still, I've been juggling this thought in my mind, should we go with it? I mean, if possible, I'd like to go for a better-quality one, but still, is this image okay? What are your thoughts on it? Arrancar109 23:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... well, it might be due to destination name or file-type. See if you can try again with that one. Also, I did have a pic saved, but the thing is it came from a Japanese add, and Arturo has writing written over him in the section that features him. I'm still thinking about using that one as well. Arrancar109 00:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm having trouble finding it. Where did you find it there anyway? I tried searching for Shattered Blade, 3rd Phantom, and Arturo himself, but I couldn't find it. Arrancar109 00:30, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, that one. I've thought about that one as well, but wasn't sure on it. Maybe it's the weird purple aura going around his body. At any rate, I'm considering both images you've shown me, as well as the ad I mentioned, so I'll let you know what decision I come to. Sound good? Arrancar109 00:57, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Kenpachi trivia edit Hey you said you want proof of what I added,did you ever play Bleach: Shattered Blade? I guess you didnt right? well believe me or get the game to see dude.And about both caotains relationship,sorry to spoil it,but their teaming up in the manga and going against each other in the anime,please readd them. User:Twelve 7:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) hi hi it just so happens im also addicted to gaming and lousy typing skills... maby we can talk latrRAZOR 16:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Vandalism I've been working on something else so I hadn't noticed. Thanks for calling it to my attention and I'll look into the matter now. Twocents 02:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a look at it. And yup! On December 1, the favorite quote and picture this month will be added onto the homepage, kinda like with the Featured Article. People don't seem to be aware of them (or those that are haven't read the rules outlined), so I've been contributing a lot to try to pique interest. Everyone's free to add quotes and pictures they like though. :) Twocents 03:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) yu-gi-oh 5d's i saw on your user page that you watch yu-gi-oh 5d's. i was wondering if you knew anything about when there's going to be new dubed episodes?Soul reaper magnum 12:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) k, thanks for the info. let me know if you find out anything else.Soul reaper magnum 22:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) i checked out that link. and it didn't come on last night, i'm just hoping we get new episodes soon.Soul reaper magnum 17:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) o well, guess we'll just have to keep waiting. i think there at episode 83 in japan i guess there going to finish that arc be for we get any new episodes.(and just for fun who's your favorite character on the show?)Soul reaper magnum 18:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) mine are leo&luna.Soul reaper magnum 21:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) now that i think of it isn't it a little strange that there the only main characters that last names aren't know? Re: Grammar Edits Not a problem. I am glad that I can be of assistance. ^_^ Mr. N 05:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Glitches I'll talk to the other admins about making the message more prominent. We already have a message about it on the My Home page. And as far as I know, that's not a glitch. I'm guessing they copied their message, and accidentally pasted it. Twocents 06:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I spoke to Arrancar109 and we already have a forum for it under Improvements and Issues. You can find it here: Forum:Glitches in the Wiki System. 06:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) About the transfer of data to the info box on Chiziru's page: It happened to me once and I've seen it happen once or twice to other people. I think it is down to something that got changed in the infobox code (maybe the edit software messed up a little). Looking at the history of Chiziru's page, I can't figure out what the change may have been, and I can't remember what page it happened to me on, so I can't look up the history to see what happened there. I'm guessing here, but maybe the { } brackets or a piece of text in the coding of the infobox was out of place. I wouldn't worry about it, as it is not a common issue and it can be fixed by simply using the undo option. --Yyp 12:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Episode summaries Also, thanks for doing those episode summaries. I really appreciate the effort. You did a great job with them --Yyp 12:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC)